


Your Shining Light

by robingurl



Category: Super Friends (DCU Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Robin's been kidnapped and a side of Batman the Super Friends have never seen comes out. WIP. Young!Robin.
Kudos: 1





	Your Shining Light

Title: Your Shining Light  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Email: Robingurl65@aol.com  
Subject: Super Friends or JLA  
Disclaimer: Own nobody or nuthin' but the story line! :D

(This is from Superman’s POV. He’s writing in his ‘journal’ about what Robin does for Batman whether the Dark Knight wants to admit it or not.)

Superman quietly walked into his room that he stayed in over night when there was trouble in the Hall of Justice. Making sure no one was looking he pulled out a journal. It looked worn and used.

Closing the door he opened it and sat at the desk and started writing.

Today a surprise that no one was expecting happened. It’s not a good surprise infact, it’s a horrible surprise. Our youngest Superfriend Robin was kidnapped. The boy is to young to be here to begin with and the events that took place today make me wonder why I didn’t tell Batman no.

But, I saw something happen, kind of physical but more of mental change, it slowly moved it’s way across Batman. As soon as Batman found that the nine-year-old was missing a soft facial expression over came him. I know he’ll never admit it, he tries to be cruel and hard looking all the time. This look though, is going to stick in my mind forever.

I mustn’t let him know this, but I’ve spied once or twice and saw how he acts around Robin when they are alone. Just like a father would to his son, Batman picks Robin up and lets the boy sit on his shoulders. He’ll even tickle his partner once in awhile to arouse a giggle or two out of the Boy Wonder.

Today when Batman realized that Robin wasn’t there he looked like a father who had lost a child. I don’t think Robin knows just what he does for his partner. Probably isn’t old enough yet anyway. But the reaction you get out of Batman when he partner does something right is just reassuring. It lets you know that The Dark Knight does have a heart.

If Robin hadn’t had come I don’t think that side of Batman would have ever emerged. It would have probably stayed hidden for the rest of time.

It’s not like Robin doesn’t love Batman, that boy looks to Batman like he’s heaven and earth. I just wish Batman would acknowledge what kind of trust that boy has in him. Just like how it was when Aqualad first joined Aquaman.

It was obvious that Aquaman cared for his partner just didn’t exactly know how to deal with it.

I have no one to love that way. My love is in for a relationship not parenting. I know parenting sounds so wrong for two heroes and fighters for Justice. But that is what they are. Batman is Robin’s Guardian, Father, Caretaker what ever you want to call it. I wish I could have a son of some sort, even a daughter.

Though, I have to help Batman out sometimes. Aquaman got the hang of it real quick and with the help of Wonder Woman raised Aqualad. It wouldn’t surprise me if they got married soon. Batman though, is a single parent. Well, alright he has me ‘sometimes’, and Alfred. I can’t see him ever actually settling down and getting a girl friend. So I guess the only woman in Robin’s life is Wonder Woman.

I wonder how Wonder Woman feels about being a mother to a random child. Alright, so Robin isn’t a random child, but at the same time, I wonder how she feels. She was comforting Batman as best as she could when we found that Robin was gone.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Superman waited for a moment and then when no one got it he put his pencil down and ran into the control room.

*~*~*~*~*

The Man of Steel pushed a button and up on the screen came Lex Luther. "What do you want? Where is Robin?"

"The boy is right here Super Dope." Lex Luther grinned amused as Superman worked himself up.

"Let me see him, NOW!" A voice shouted. Superman turned around and saw it was Batman. Superman whistled backing away, Batman looked to be on fire, if it was humanly possible that is. "You heard what I said. NOW DO IT. Or so help me God I’ll come find you and give you a beating you’ll never forget."

Lex sighed, "Riddler bring the child over here. Bat Brains is being hard to get along with." Off screen a shout was heard then Riddler screamed in pain. "THE KID BIT ME!!!" Lex rolled his eyes and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Can’t even control a measly child. How pathetic. Do I have to do everything?" With a quick yank Lex held Robin up to the screen. "Say hi to your daddy."

Robin squirmed instead kicking, "PUT ME DOWN!!" Then his blue eyes caught who was on the screen. Immediately he stopped flaying about and grinned. YES!! He was going to be saved. "BATMAN!!"

"Robin, you are ok aren’t you?"

The 9 year-old nodded crossing his arms, "Of course I’m ok, Batman. I’m a big boy."

Batman snorted at that remark but quickly hid the smile. "They haven’t hurt you have they?" He wanted to say ‘You haven’t hurt them have you,’ but decided against it.

The boy shook his head, "No, they’ve tried but I stopped them. You have to come get me, Batman. I don’t want to be here anymore. It’s scary over here." Robin reassured himself that just because he was nine didn’t mean he couldn’t be scared. Nine-Year-Old’s were allowed to be scared but they couldn’t cry. Nope, no partner of Batman’s could cry. That showed you were weak.

"Hang in there, chum. I’ll free you."

Lex frowned, "How charming, look I’d hate to spoil this little chat but I have banks to rob, people to kill, you know all that dirty work, I don’t have time to wait for you two to finish. Now here is my proposal Batfreak, you meet us at Gotham Harbor with 20 million in cash and we’ll let the boy free. You fail to meet our demands and we’ll shoot Robin, got it?"

"You wouldn’t kill a child, not even you are that heartless."

Lex smiled cunningingly, "Wouldn’t I? Batman I believe you have me mixed up with someone else. I would kill a child Batman, and right now, Robin seems to be my favorite target. Your choice, either agree or I’ll kill Robin right here on the spot." He reached to his side and pulled out a loaded gun. "What’s the answer?"

Robin looked from Batman to Lex. Batman wouldn’t let Lex kill him, would he? Of course not, Batman wouldn’t let anyone kill him, Robin exclaimed to himself, so why wasn’t Batman answering? Robin felt the barrel of the gun be placed against his head.


End file.
